<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Valentine for Hermione by Herochick007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842122">A Valentine for Hermione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007'>Herochick007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ron Bashing, Ron Being a Jerk, thoughtful Fred, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Valentine for Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sighed staring at the table. It was empty. There was no vase of flowers, no box of chocolate, nothing.  She knew Ron hadn't forgotten what day it was. Who could have forgotten about Valentine's Day? The whole world seemed to have exploded into shades of pinks and red.  Normally, Hermione wouldn't be so upset about this, but they had been dating for three years and lately, she was starting to feel like Ron didn't even think about romance anymore. </p><p>  It wasn't as though she'd asked for anything extravagant, just the cliche things most girls wanted; chocolates, flowers, and something shiny.   She sighed again, shook her head, and headed off to work.  Maybe she could work this funk off by dinner time. She was taking Ron out to a nice restaurant that she'd made reservations for over a month ago. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione arrived at her office. The first thing she noticed was a bouquet of flowers on her desk.  She gently picked them up and brought them to her nose.  Lavender, roses, lilies, and baby's breath, all wrapped up with a sparkly white ribbon.  She couldn't help but smile as she looked for the card.  Not finding one, she shrugged and summoned a vase.  Maybe Ron had come through after all!</p><p>Paperwork and dealing with the usual nonsense kept her busy until lunchtime.  She'd planned to nip out of the office and grab something.  However, the sheer mountain of papers made her change her mind. She'd just have to settle for the protein bar she'd stashed in desk. <br/>	“Excuse me, I have a delivery for a Miss Hermione Granger?” a voice asked from the doorway. Hermione looked up. Standing there, looking completely out of place, was a man holding a bag from Hermione's favorite deli. <br/>	“Oh, um, that's me, but I didn't... never mind, how much do I owe you?” she asked. <br/>	“Nothing, Miss. It was paid for when it was owl ordered.” <br/>	“Thank you,” Hermione said, taking the bag, giving the wizard a tip and carrying her lunch back to her desk.  She smiled pulling out her favorite soup, a sour dough bread bowl, and a chocolate brownie covered in red and pink sprinkles.  Once again, there was no note.  She didn't mind.  She knew it must have been Ron who had sent her lunch. Who else would even think about her like that? </p><p> </p><p>The day ended with Hermione smiling.  So far, she'd gotten flowers, lunch including something chocolate, and now she would be meeting Ron at the restaurant.  She flooed home, dusted the soot off her robes.  Ron wasn't home.  She wasn't too surprised. She knew he'd been working later shifts lately.   But he had promised he would be at the restaurant.  </p><p>Hermione dressed quickly, putting on a new dress with  a low v-neck.  She'd been hoping for a necklace to wear with it, but since that hadn't happened, she put on one she already owned.  She lid her feet into a pair of low heels. Ron didn't like it when she was too tall.  She frowned. Why should it matter if she was taller? She took off the shoes, tossed them under the bed, and grabbed a pair of silver stilettos. She smiled, glancing at herself in the mirror.  A quick swipe of lipstick, a dab of glitter, and she was off to the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>	“Granger, party of two. Has my date arrived yet?”<br/>	“No, he has not. Would you care to be seated anyway?”<br/>	“Yes, please,” Hermione said, wondering why Ron was running late.  Hermione sat alone, sort of watching the time, pretending she wasn't.  How could he do this?  What about the flowers, the lunch...<br/>	“Hermione? Um, I know I'm not exactly who you're expecting, but I don't think he's coming.” <br/>	“Fred? What are you doing here?” she asked, staring at the man before her. She couldn't help but notice he was dressed up, as if for a date. <br/>	“Hoping I could save this day for you? I... um, that is... well...”<br/>	“Sit and explain, and what do you mean Ron isn't coming? Did he get caught up at work?”<br/>Fred sat across from Hermione.  He looked more serious than she'd ever seen him. She realized she preferred his smiling face. <br/>	“No, it's not work.  I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you, but you deserve to know.  Ron's with Lavender, tonight, at that new club across town.”<br/>	“And you know this how?”<br/>	“George saw them. He's there with Angelina. Look, I know you must be furious.” <br/>	“But the flowers, the lunch...” Hermione started to say. Suddenly her eyes widened. “Those weren't Ron, were they?”<br/>	“Um, I can neither confirm or deny that accusation?” Fred joked. Hermione felt herself laugh despite the tears that had been building. <br/>	“But why?” she asked. “And why let me believe it was Ron?”<br/>	“Because, he's my brother. I gave him a chance, with you. I wanted you and him to work out. You seemed so happy, but then... I found out he's been...”<br/>	“Lavender.” <br/>	“Exactly. So, Hermione, I know I'm not the Weasley you were expecting for a date, but would you like to have dinner with me? I would have asked you, if I'd had a chance before Ron...” Fred asked. <br/>	“We are at a restaurant, and I did make the reservation in advance. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste, and I most certainly don't mind your company.” <br/>	“Exactly!” <br/>	“Alright, why not. I really liked the flowers.” <br/>	“They put sprinkles on the brownie, right?” Fred asked. <br/>	“Yes, pink and red,” she answered. Fred smiled. <br/>	“Good! I told them to make it special for you.” <br/>Hermione felt her face flush. Maybe Ron didn't care about her anymore, maybe their romance had fizzled, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy dinner with a man who obviously did care about her, and happened to be a bit of a romantic.  <br/>	“That was really sweet, I heard the salmon is really good here,” she said, glancing at the menu.  Fred put his hand on hers. <br/>	“I would enjoy anything as long as I can share it with you, Hermione.”<br/>	“I think I might feel the same, Fred, but one could you maybe do one thing for me, after dinner?”<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“Come home with me, we don't have to do anything, but the idea of Ron coming home and finding us in the bed...” Hermione's voice trailed off. Fred burst out laughing. <br/>	“You are my kind of girl, Hermione.  I would love to help you break up with my git of a brother. Now, you said the salmon's gotten good reviews?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>